narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumu Saruwatari
Ayumu saruwatari ( あゆむ 猿渡, Saruwatai Ayumu) is a chunin level ninja from Konohagakure. She has got a Scorch Release kekkei genkai from her clan. Background In her family she was always the second one sister after her big sister, Kumiko. But she didn't mind it because she didn't wanted to be a legendary shinobi. She lived happily with her family until her sister gone missing. That was the point when Ayumu decided, she will be the strongest konuichi in Konohagakuren for her sister. She has got a really strong chakra, since there is a demon locked in her body. The demon name is Yukunari, the Fire-Demon. That's why she has got red hair and orange colour eyes. When her demon released within Ayumu she completely change. In the academy she has got three best friends, Natsumi Otami, Riyuu and Mieru Madokara. Natsumi help everytime to Ayumu when she lost her hope. Her another best friend is Riyuu and later Ayumu's love interest. But Riku fell into the darkness and Ayumu, Natsumi and their sensei go to find their team mate. Ayumu's two team mate are Natsumi and Riyuu. Their mester is Nakura Sensei, who was an ANBU member when he was 20. Personality When she was in the academy she was shy and silly. At this time the other childrens are make jokes with her hair and her outfit, because she was strange. After a while she grown out her hair and put it in a tight ponytail. Not afraid of showing her face and her smile. After her sister gone she become depressed for a while. She didn't want to go outside, study at the academy or even eat for days. Then Ryuu got frustrated with that and he dragged her from her room to the dining table to eat normally. At age 15 she was much braver and not afraid to stand up for her decision and her friends. In her missions she not afraid to get some injury and she like to fight with the enemy. When her team mate, Riyuu is near her, Ayumu can be a shy girl and starts stuttering around. This is a bad habit of her. Appearance At age 6-7 she has got long red hair and orange eyes. In her demon form her hair change it's color to flame like orange,red and yellow. In part I, her long red hair was tied up with a light orange ribbon into a ponitail. She wore a black T-shirt with a short black skirt similar to Ino Yamanaka.In her torso there is a scarf,this scarf was her mother and she give to Ayumi as her genin promotion present. In her right hand there is a grey glove. In her legs there are two grey pads. In Part II, she has got short hair. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton; Viz "Scorch Style") is an advanced chakra nature kekkei genkaiThis nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse. It is suggested that this nature is comprised of fire and wind elements. Her clan used to this Release. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II When Naruto went with Jiraiya she was happy to see him and Sakura get over to Sasuke. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT